Pada Es Krim Cone Bertabur Kembang Gula Merah
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: Es krim itu yang paling ia benci, es krim itu yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, es krim itu yang menghancurkannya. DLDR! RnR! Thanks!


**Pada Es Krim Cone Bertabur Kembang Gula Merah**

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

Pairing: SasuNaru/NaruSasu

Genre: Romance& hurt/comfort

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC abis, typo, abal,tema dipertanyakan, gaje, don't like don't read. No flame please.

**Pada Es Krim Cone Bertabur Kembang Gula Merah**

Seperti pasang, hatiku hancur

Seperti angin, hatiku berguncang

Seperti asap, cintaku memudar

Aku mendesah dan tanah berguncang

Hatiku penuh debu.

Hatinya semakin dingin seiring tiap detik yang berlalu bersama hembusan napasnya. Seolah menghembuskan angin musim dingin yang membekukan dan setelah itu retak bersama serpihan-serpihan hati yang luka. Seperti jejak yang perlahan memudar bersama rintik gerimis. Seperti daun maple yang berguguran. Entah musim apa yang tengah melanda hatinya. Sejenak, seperti musim dingin yang menusuk. Sejenak seperti musim gugur yang menghembuskan aroma keputusasaan. Tetapi tak jarang, hatinya berubah menjadi musim panas. Ia tak tahu sejauh mana ia telah berdiam diri. Baginya, ia telah berusaha memendam keluh hatinya. Semakin lama, ia semakin sadar bahwa ia tak bisa melawan. Ia tak bisa melawan jika melihatnya. Ia menggeram dalam diam.

Sasuke merasa bahwa inilah titik kulminasinya.

Sekali lagi Sasuke mendesah. Matanya mengedar seolah tengah mencabik tumpukan kertas berlabel undangan di depan matanya. Ia mendesah pelan dan mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya di atas meja kaca bening tempat ia tengah bertumpu. Langit sudah mulai senja dengan semburat kemerahan seperti taburan kembang gula merah di atas cone es krim. Ia tersenyum geli begitu es krim cone dengan taburan kembang gula merah terlintas di otaknya. Secepat senyum itu terkembang, secepat itu pula senyum itu luntur. Ya, luntur, seperti es krim yang perlahan meleleh dan akhirnya terbuang.

Sasuke tak tahu sejak kapan perasaan yang biasa disebut galau oleh kebanyakan orang mulai menjarah hatinya. Ia tak peduli, yang ia pedulikan adalah dampaknya dan yang ia cari adalah penyebabnya. Perasaan aneh itu menyebabkan ia kehilangan focus atas segala aktivitasnya. Mengenai penyebabnya, entahlah, Sasuke tak berani menyimpulkan.

Kertas-kertas sampel undangan itu masih teronggok di atas mejanya. Selain itu, desain undangan juga masih terlantar di layar notebook yang sejak tadi masih menyala. Ia tersenyum miris melihat nama yang tertera di dalam desain itu. Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura. Pekerjaannya sebagai pemilik sebuah wedding organizer menuntutnya harus mengurusi hal-hal yang sesungguhnya paling tidak ingin ia lakukan. Bukan berarti bahwa ia orang yang jahat dan tak mau membantu sahabatnya, Naruto. Bukan. Tapi ia tak bisa jika harus melihat mereka berdua berdiri di altar. Saling berciuman sebagai tanda bahwa mereka sudah menjadi satu. Oh tidak, Sasuke tak sanggup membayangkannya lagi.

Oke, Sasuke mulai muak dengan sesuatu yang bernama perasaan.

Anggapan bahwa perasaan suka, cinta atau apalah namanya itu akan hilang seiring waktu ternyata nihil. Nol besar. Untuk yang pertama kali Sasuke gagal mengendalikan perasaannya. Saat ini, ia tengah memikirkan berbagai cara yang mungkin di lakukan untuk mendapatkan orang yang ia cintai. Ia benci kedekatan mereka berdua. Ia benci cinta yang terjalin antara mereka berdua. Ia benci dengan kenyataan bahwa cintanya pada orang yang sangat berarti baginya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Terdengar hiperbolis untuk ukuran orang macam Sasuke, tapi percayalah, jika sudah menyangkut perasaanmu yang terdalam kau bisa lebih gila daripada ini.

Dalam hal ini dia merasa bahwa dirinya berada pada posisi korban sekaligus tersangka. Korban oleh perasaanya sekaligus tersangka karena perasaan yang tumbuh tidak tepat pada tempatnya. Ini menyakitkan bagi manusia seperti Sasuke. Untuk saat ini ia berpikir bahwa baik ia, Naruto maupun Sakura tak akan mengadakan pesta lajang jika mereka masih cukup layak untuk dibilang waras-

" Bagaimana jika kita adakan pesta lajang, Sasuke..?"

-bagus, tinggal dia yang waras sekarang. Ia cukup bersyukur.

" Lakukan jika itu maumu. Toh yang akan menikah kan kau, bukan aku. Kenapa harus berunding denganku?" jawab Sasuke dengan malas. Sungguh, ia tidak mau menghancurkan moodnya saat ini. Apalagi dengan sosok wanita anggun yang bergandengan tangan dengan Naruto yang tengah menatapnya penuh arti.

" Hei, kau kan temanku. Bagaimana?" bujuk Naruto sembari merangkul bahu Sakura. Haah, melihat itu Sasuke hampir gila.

" Aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak mabuk demi pelepasan masa lajangmu. Pesta seperti itu tak berguna..." ejek Sasuke sarkastik. Di hadapannya Naruto tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan sahabat baiknya itu. Lantas ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan menepuk bahunya.

" Siapa tahu, kau bertemu dengan gadis cantik di sana. Ya kan Sakura-chan?"

" Ya Sasuke-kun. Kau kan masih lajang." Ucap Sakura seraya mendekati Sasuke dan dengan tanpa permisi mencubit pipi Sasuke dan menariknya ganas. " Lagipula, kau itu kan tampan.."

Merasa tak nyaman, Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura. " Lepaskan. Aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita-wanita macam bagitu."

" Jangan klise begitu Sasuke.."

" Lalu, aku harus seperti apa? Playboy? Menjijikkan."

Naruto tersenyum geli. " Bagaimana kalau pesta es krim dengan taburan kembang gula merah. Ah, membayangkannya aku serasa meleleh."

" Kau masih menyukai es krim manis itu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sakura.

" Asal kau tahu saja, mahluk kuning di sampingmu tak akan puas hanya dengan sepuluh es krim cone bertabur benda aneh itu." Sergah Sasuke cepat yang dibalas dengan tonjokan ringan di bahunya.

" Ya, mungkin lebih baik pesta semacam itu. Kurasa."

Tak pelak semua itu membuat Sasuke merasa ingin memenggal lehernya ke tempat penjagalan hewan terdekat.

Sekarang ini Sasuke benar-benar sudah berada pada titik dimana ia tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Baginya ia tak bisa egois dengan menghancurkan impian sahabatnya. Tapi perasaan menyebalkan ini terus-menerus menghantui dan meneriakinya pengecut. Mungkin saja nanti setelah Naruto dan Sakura sudah menikah dan memiliki anak, ia akan menculik anak mereka. Setelah itu ia minta agar Naruto dan Sakura bercerai. Oke, itu alternative terakhir apabila ia tak bisa melupakan perasaannya. Dan ia tahu, ia cukup waras untuk memikirkan itu beribu kali.

Ia masih ingat saat pertama kali Naruto bertemu dengan Sakura. Waktu itu, ia tengah berebut es krim kembang gula dengan seorang anak TK dan berakhir dengan lebam di pipi akibat perkenalan manis dari kakak anak itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura. Namun, hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke terjatuh dan terseok. Setelah pertemuan itu, seperti ada sebuah jurang dalam yang membelah dunianya dengan dunia Naruto. Sasuke tertatih pada rasa yang sulit ia artikan. Pada kenyataan yang menohoknya pada kesimpulan bahwa dirinya manusia paling tak beruntung di dunia.

Pada akhirnya dialah yang memilih untuk mengalah dan mencoba untuk menjadi orang yang terkalahkan.

Menyedihkan sekali jika melihat orang yang kau cintai akan bersanding dengan orang lain. Apalagi cinta itu tumbuh pada pandangan pertama yang membuatmu tak dapat mengalihkan sedikitpun perhatianmu pada orang lain.

Jika ia bisa mengulang waktu, mungkin saja ia akan memilih untuk tidak mengantar Naruto membeli es krim laknat itu. Atau mungkin saja ia tidak akan mau mengantar Naruto meminta maaf pada Sakura. Kejadian ini tak akan pernah ada.

Sekali lagi ia tersenyum pahit. Pahit memang, lebih dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

Setelah kejadian-kejadian penuh makna yang ia lalui bersama Naruto, ia merasa ribuan warna meleleh di dalam hidupnya. Dengan pembawaan sifat yang ringan, ceria dan penuh semangat, perlahan Naruto menggoreskan warna pada kanvas usang di hatinya. Ia sadar bahwa ini sangat terlarang. Tapi ia tak bisa memungkiri perasaan yang perlahan menggerogoti pertahanan dan anggapan bahwa ia masih layak untuk dibilang normal. Dia laki-laki, begitupun Naruto. Sasuke tak menyalahkan ataupun membenarkan anggapan bahwa cinta tak mengenal gender. Dia abstain.

Baginya cinta hanya perasaan yang akan membuatnya terluka. Itu dulu. Tetapi setelah kebersamaan demi kebersamaan yang ia jalin bersama Naruto, semua itu musnah secara perlahan dan terganti oleh keyakinan akan cinta yang indah. Ketika pertama kali Naruto mengajaknya makan es krim kembang gula bersama, ia sadar bahwa ia sudah terperangkap pada jerat manic azure milik Naruto. Ketika ia tahu bahwa Naruto menungguinya semalaman karena demam, ia memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan dirinya pada limpahan perhatian yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

Butuh waktu yang sangat lama dan penuh pergolakan batin untuk menyimpulkan arti perasaannya pada Naruto. Tidak mudah baginya untuk mengakui bahwa ia menyimpang. Bahwa ia membelot dari jalur yang seharusnya. Tapi toh, Naruto selalu ada untuknya. Selalu berada di dekatnya dan menyokong langkahnya.

Tapi itu dulu.

Sebelum Naruto bertemu Sakura. Setelah pertemuan itu, ia merasa pegangannya mengendur. Mungkin ia terlalu percaya dan yakin bahwa Naruto juga sama dengannya. Ia pikir bahwa perasaan tak perlu ditunjukkan dengan kata-kata, hanya perlu dengan tindakan. Tapi ia salah. Naruto sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa perasaan harus ditunjukkan dengan kata-kata agar bisa terus mengikatnya. Dan ia merasa semuanya terlepas.

Dulu ia tak tahu bahwa Naruto itu normal. Ia tak tahu bahwa es krim itu membawanya pada rasa sakit yang tak berujung. Yang ia tahu, kini ia harus melarikan diri dari perasaan ini jika ia tak mau ada orang yang terluka.

Pernikahan Naruto dengan Sakura hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Sepenuhnya ditangani oleh Sasuke. Sasuke bisa saja mengacaukan pesta pernikahan itu dengan menabur obat pencahar di dalam makanan atau yang lebih parah menculik pengantin pria. Mungkin? Tapi ia tak sejahat itu. Naruto sahabatnya dan orang yang ia cintai. Biar dia yang menderita asal Naruto dapat tersenyum bahagia sekalipun bukan ia yang bersanding di tengah altar di hadapan pendeta.

Pagi itu pertahanan Sasuke telah luruh. Matanya memanas melihat sepasang insan berbahagia yang tengah berciuman di tengah altar. Tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuh seolah meredam rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia kalah pada kenyataan yang ia pilih sendiri.

Melarikan diri dan jangan melihat pasangan itu tersenyum bahagia. Itu pilihan selanjutnya. Ia memilih menghilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah memberi selamat pada Naruto. Ia memilih menyendiri ditemani segelas white sampanye di tangan kanannya. Matanya menerawang jauh pada cakrawala membentang yang seolah turut bersedih atas keputusan yang ia ambil.

" Seharusnya aku tak membiarkan perasaan bodoh ini hadir. Kau tahu, kau membuatku tak normal." Gumamnya pada angin yang berdesir.

" Aku mungkin tak akan bisa melupakan rasaku padamu. Yah, mungkin."

" Sasuke..!" suara Naruto terdengar dari kejauhan yang membuat Sasuke mau tak mau menolehkan kepalanya. " Ayo foto bersama.."

" Foto bersama..?"

" Ya, kau aku dan Sakura-chan..!" ucap Naruto seraya menunjuk dadanya dan Sasuke bergantian.

" Tidak tertarik.."

" Ayo~~" Naruto menarik-narik lengan Sasuke membuat pemuda itu hampir terjungkal.

" Ya..ya.."

Sakura sudah menunggu di tengah altar dan tersenyum manis ketika melihat Naruto yang tengah merengek-rengek sambil menarik lengan Sasuke. Yang ditarik tampaknya sama sekali tak menggubris rengekan orang di sampingnya. Sakura tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan dua orang itu. Ia sudah hafal betul betapa kontrasnya sifat mereka.

" Kau di tengah ya, Sakura-chan.." ucap Naruto dengan ceria. Seketika Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di bahu Naruto. Melihat itu, Sasuke merasa ia benar-benar ditelanjangi.

Sasuke merasa semua luruh ketika blitz kamera itu mengenai matanya. Ia tak tersenyum seperti dua orang di sampingnya. Ia memilih untuk tetap datar sekalipun ia ingin sekali mencekik leher Naruto atau membawanya kabur agar tak ada orang yang bisa memilikinya. Tapi sekali lagi ia masih ingin mendapat predikat waras.

Dan Sasuke tahu, semua telah selesai sampai di sini.

Mobil Lamborghini hitam itu melaju dengan cepat membelah jalanan yang sepi. Pengemudi itu tak menghiraukan indicator kecepatan yang makin lama makin merangkak naik. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya harus pergi jauh untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ia derita.

Sasuke berhenti ketika melihat sebuah kedai es krim kecil di pinggir jalan. Ia menimbang untuk turun atau kembali melaju. Hingga sebuah bisikan hati menyuruhnya turun. Perlahan langkah beratnya menyusuri jalan setapak kecil menuju pintu. Dan begitu pintu itu terbuka menampakkan pelayan toko yang tengah tersenyum ramah padanya.

Dua es krim cone dengan taburan kembang gula merah sebagai toppingnya.

Itu yang ia pesan. Entah mengepa ia memesan es krim yang sejujurnya amat sangat ia benci. Dan yang paling ia herankan adalah, mengapa ia memesan dua porsi sekaligus padahal tak ada sedikitpun niatnya untuk mencicipi rasa kelewat manis makanan itu.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di bangku seberang jalan. Ia terdiam. Perlahan matanya memanas mengingat betapa mengenaskan nasibnya kini. Perlahan ia mengulum cone yang berada di tangan kanannya. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya menetes namun ia segera menyekanya sehingga leleran es krim itu tertinggal di pipinya. Ia tersenyum geli mengingat betapa seringnya Naruto meninggalkan jejak es krim di pipi seperti ia kini. Biasanya, ia yang menghapus jejak itu. Tapi kini, tak akan ada lagi. Sudah ada Sakura yang akan menjadi teman hidup terbaik Naruto. Bukan dia, sama sekali bukan.

Ia tak percaya jika ia telah menghabiskan satu cone penuh es krim itu. Yang ia tahu, ia memakannya sembari menahan tangis yang mendesak. Tertinggal satu cone di tangan kirinya. Biasanya ia memberikannya pada Naruto. Karena, es krim kembang gula di tangan kiri dan es krim mint di tangan kanan.

Tangan kanannya merogoh saku jas yang ia kenakan. Foto pernikahan itu sudah jadi. Menampakkan Naruto dan Sakura yang tersenyum bahagia dan dia yang terdiam pedih. Air matanya tak dapat lagi ia bendung. Ia menjatuhkan es krim yang masih tersisa. Tangannya bergerak menyobek foto itu sehingga menjadi tiga bagian dimana ketiga obyek dalam keadaan terpisah. Sasuke meremas kasar foto Sakura. Dengan senyum pahit, ia menyatukan potongan fotonya dengan foto Naruto sehingga terlihat seolah-olah mereka berdualah yang tengah berdiri di altar. Karena memang itu harapannya yang sesungguhnya.

Seketika itu juga, setetes air mata jatuh menemani es krim cone bertabur kembang gula yang jatuh terabaikan di sisi kakinya. Meleleh dan menghilang.

Mungkin mulai saat ini Sasuke akan belajar untuk tidak membenci Sakura.

E.N.D

Or

S.E.Q.U.E.L

Alhamdulillah...akhirnya fic kilat ini jadi juga. Saya sangat senang. Semoga gak mengecewakan. Entah kenapa saya bikin fic ini. Tiba-tiba ada ide yang nyerempet(?) otak saya. Dan...tara..! fic gaje ala author Namikaze Lian. Saya harap readers semua berkenan untuk merivew benda aneh ini.

Akhir kata wassalam...

=review=


End file.
